Isn't love the strongest feeling?
by merryl97
Summary: Harry est suicidaire, Severus pourra-t-il le rattraper?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R .

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fiction est une HP/SS, ce qui signifie une relation entre deux hommes, donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Prologue

"Beaucoup de personnes disent que la vie est magique, qu'elle est constellée de milliers de moments de bonheur, de sentiments plus étranges et heureux les uns que les autres. Moi je dis que la vie est éphémère, que c'est un puit sans fond de sentiments des plus déchirants. Certains disent que la vie est un cadeau, pour moi ce n'est qu'un fardeau qui est de plus en plus lourd à porter jusqu'à la délivrance. La plupart des personnes disent qu'on est né pour vivre, mais je peux vous affirmer que l'on est né pour mourir.

Sur ces funestes pensées, Harry sauta de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, dans la mesure du possible. Je suis interne, donc je suis plutôt restreinte à ce niveau là. ;)

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 1

"Comment tout peut autant changer en seulement deux mois ? Comment les gens qui m'entourent peuvent-ils être si différents ? Je crois finalement que la seule chose qui ait changé ici, c'est moi. Je ne trouve plus ma place dans ce monde, mais l'ai-je vraiment eu un jour ?,,

Ginny arriva en courant et voulut me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur. J'eu juste le temps de me décaler et de faire semblant de prendre ma malle. Je saluai mes amis et montai dans le train pour chercher un compartiment vide. Je mis ma valise dans les filets et m'installai sur la banquette du côté de la fenêtre. Le train se mit en marche et j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas mes amis rentrer, ni les paysages défiler. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

~-…Je vais te tuer Potter ! hurla Voldemort

-Tu n'es qu'un minable Potter. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vivre ? Enfin, si on peut dire vivre dans ton cas. dit Ron qui était juste derrière le lord

-Tu ne sers à rien. ajouta Hermione

-Alors Saint Potty, tu es prêt à mourir ? dit Draco

Sur ces paroles, Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra qui toucha Harry en plein cœur. ~

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur suite à ce cauchemar. Hermione voulut mettre sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le réconforter, mais celui-ci se leva et changea de place.

« -Tu sais Harry, tu ne crains plus rien. Tu as tué le mage noir l'année dernière. Tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier. dit Hermione

-Pourquoi tout le monde me félicite pour ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis un assassin Hermy ! hurla Harry »

Sur ce, Harry sortit du compartiment en courant, alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et n'en ressortit qu'une fois que toutes les personnes présentent dans le train en soient descendus.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, le plus loin possible de ses amis. Il n'écouta même pas le discours de Dumbledore ni la répartition des « premier année ».

Après le repas, ses amis essayèrent de le rattraper, mais Harry les sema grâce à sa connaissance parfaite du château. Harry évita ses amis toute la journée, même pendant les cours. Ils abandonnèrent donc, assez rapidement, l'idée de lui courir après et allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffons, laissant Harry seul.

Le survivant se laissa glisser sur le mur d'un passage secret d'où il pouvait entendre les rires des Gryffondors et de ses amis, qu'il pouvait clairement distinguer après six ans de « vie commune ». Il s'endormit alors en position assise et fit le même genre de rêve que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois ci….

* * *

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous à plus. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Dans ce chapitre, il y a des scènes de maltraitances et d'automutilations. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

S'il reste des fautes j'en suis désolé.

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 2

~ Vernon s'approcha d'Harry avec sa ceinture à la main, en lui disant :

« -Viens là sale chienne, tu vas prendre ton pied salope.

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça. suppliait Harry

-Qui va s'en rendre compte ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Personne n'en a rien à foutre de toi, tu n'es rien. disait vicieusement l'oncle d'Harry en lui donnant un premier coup. ~

« -Non ! hurla Harry en se réveillant »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en répétant cette même litanie :

«-Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien…. »

Rogue, qui prenait ce chemin pour aller à la grande salle, entendit des sanglots étouffés derrière la tapisserie et découvrit un Potter plus que déprimé. Mais quand il voulut le relever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, celui-ci se replia rapidement dans un coin en le regardant avec des yeux horrifiés et en répétant encore et encore :

« -Je vous en supplie, arrêtez….. »

Severus demanda à Harry de se calmer et s'il voulait qu'il appelle Pomfresh, ce qu'il refusa catégoriquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry reprit contenance, se leva et partit, laissant là un maître des potions plus que troublé.

Quelques jours plus tard

''Je n'en peux plus de ces cauchemars / souvenirs. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est vide, que je ne suis plus que le fantôme de moi-même, un automate, une enveloppe vide. J'aimerai ressentir quelque chose, je veux ressentir quelque chose.,,

Sur ces paroles, Harry se planta sa fourchette dans la cuisse, en étouffant un cri de douleur, en plein milieu de la grande salle, sans que personne ne le remarque.

''Ça fait mal, mais j'en serais presque heureux si je pouvais l'être. Ça prouve que je suis vivant. Ça en serait presque jouissif.,,

Harry continua ce petit jeu toute la semaine, mais de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure des jours, jusqu'à ce que ça ne lui suffise plus. Il trouva donc d'autres façons de se faire souffrir.

Flashback :

'' Ça ne marche plus ! Ça ne marche plus ! Ça ne marche plus ! Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne ressens plus rien ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Je suis sale ! Je dois nettoyer l'impureté qu'il y a en moi, l'évacuer !,,

Harry planta une lame de rasoir dans son avant-bras et regarda son sang s'écouler avec soulagement.

Fin du flashback.

Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'Harry s'automutilait. Il ne s'alimentait presque plus et avait donc perdu au moins dix kg. Mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en apercevoir. Sauf Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, qui décida de suivre celui-qui-a-vaincu pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le maître des potions suivait Harry sans rien voir de particulier à part sa sous-alimentation, jusqu'au jour où ce qu'il vit mis la chauve-souris des cachots dans un état de choc mémorable.

Flashback :

Rogue venait encore de perdre ce « sale petit morveux », comme il aimait l'appeler, quand- il entendit un cri de douleur. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce cri et l'horreur qu'il vit le laissa béat, presque pantelant.

Harry était assis dans un coin et regardait sa jambe avec une lueur de soulagement et de douleur mêlée.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus près d'Harry en n'essayant même pas de se ressaisir, oubliant suite à ce qu'il voyait.

Harry regardait toujours sa jambe. Il avait une grosse plaie sur la cuisse. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se relever, mais ça, il n'en avait rien à faire. Le sentiment de plénitude et de soulagement qui l'envahissait passait avant la douleur et le côté pratique, ça passait même avant toutes choses. Le sort de découpe qu'il s'était lancé lui avait presque coupé la jambe. Et alors ? Il était tellement absorbé par sa blessure qu'il ne vit pas l'ex-mangemort s'approcher de lui.

Le professeur des potions s'approchait toujours un peu plus du survivant en faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer, car il se souvenait encore de la réaction de l'adolescent lors du début de l'année. Il avait l'air encore plus malheureux et déprimé qu'avant, mais que faisaient ses amis pour lui ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus avec l'élu. Severus savait reconnaître une victime, surtout les personnes battues quand il en voyait, il avait vu tellement de victimes de tortures dans sa courte vie qu'il ne pouvait pas les compter. Mais là, il en était sûr, Harry était battu par quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Harry entendit un bruit sur sa gauche, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir qui s'approchait de lui qu'il s'évanouit suite à la quantité énorme de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Severus eut juste le temps de rattraper l'élu avant qu'il ne tombe sur le côté. Il le porta et l'emmena dans ses appartements.

Fin du flashback.

Cela faisait trois jours que Severus soignait le pauvre petit Harry, trois jours que celui-ci faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars, ce qui permit au maître de potion de savoir qui le battait. Trois jours que Severus avait des envies de meurtres sur un gros lard moldu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur ce qui semblait être un lit, dans une chambre inconnue avec des lumières tamisées. Il voulut se lever, mais la douleur fulgurante à sa jambe le fit se rasseoir. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas, leva la tête et vit le professeur Rogue qui s'approchait de lui à pas lents, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Severus lui demanda :

« -Alors monsieur de Potter, comment allez-vous ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas.

« -Ça fait trois jours que vous êtes ici monsieur Potter. Tenez, buvez ça, ça soulagera votre jambe. dit-il »

Harry prit la potion avec suspicion et la but. Le maître des potions lui dit alors :

« -Bien Potter. Mais j'ai juste une question à vous poser. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Et ne me mentez pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui obligea la terreur des cachots à avoir un peu moins de tact.

« -Bon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Avez-vous été battu par votre oncle moldu ? demanda-t-il abruptement »

Harry, choqué, bredouilla :

« -Co…Comment….vous…le….le… savez ?

-Vous parlez en dormant Potter. répondit Severus »

Sur ces paroles, Harry voulut, une nouvelle fois, se lever pour s'enfuir, mais sa jambe était toujours douloureuse, même avec la potion, et suite à l'effort qu'il venait de faire, en « récompense », sa plaie se rouvrit. Severus dit alors énervé par la stupidité de son élève :

« -Rasseyez-vous Potter et tenez-vous tranquille. »

Le professeur des potions voulut soigner la plaie de l'élu, mais celui-ci se recula précipitamment malgré la douleur, ce qui énerva encore plus le maître des potions, même s'il essaya de le montrer le moins possible. Il dit le plus sereinement possible pour calmer le survivant :

« -Allez, venez Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il faut vous soigner. Je ne suis pas votre oncle, et je ne le serais jamais. »

Harry se laissa donc faire par son professeur. Celui-ci lui mit un baume réparateur, un bandage et lui fit boire une potion antidouleur. Harry lui dit alors :

« -Professeur, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous en demander plus, mais est-ce que vous pourriez ne rien dire à personne, même à madame Pomfresh et au professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter, il faudra bien que le disiez un jour. répondit le professeur Rogue

-S'il-vous-plaît. supplia Harry

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais à une condition. dit Severus

-Laquelle ? demanda celui-qui-a-survécu

-Je suppose que vous allez recommencer. dit Rogue

-Oui. dit Harry sans hésitation, ni une once de regret

-Alors, je ne dis rien, mais en échange, vous venez me voir dès que vous recommencez et vous essayez de vous alimenter correctement ou tout du moins un petit peu. expliqua Severus

-Bon, bah, je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix. dit Harry avec ironie

-Donc, je pense que ça veut dire que vous acceptez le marché. ajouta Severus avec une lueur amusé dans le regard, presque invisible »

Harry eu un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, presque imperceptible sauf pour les yeux très affûtés du maître de potion.

« -Maintenant, si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe au privet drive. dit Rogue »

Mais, Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car l'alarme prévenant d'un invité surprise dans la cheminée se déclencha. Severus alla voir et vit la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir plus tôt, Dumbledore, qui rentra dans les appartements de Severus comme en terrain conquis et lui demanda :

« -Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry Potter ? »

* * *

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, d'autre révélations dans le prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà, un autre petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. S'il y a encore des fautes, je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 3

''J'ai beaucoup apprécié son geste, mais devrai-je remplir ma part du marché ? Devrai-je accepter son aide ? Devrai-je lui montrer l'horreur qu'il y a en moi ? Comprendra-t-il ma honte ou en aura-t-il peur ?,,

Ça faisait déjà un mois que Severus soignait Harry, mais pas trop, car celui-ci voulait garder une trace au risque de recommencer. Harry se rappelait encore de la conversation entre Dumbledore et le maître des potions, qui avait changé sa vision envers Severus, qui lui avait permis d'avoir, déjà, un petit peu confiance en l'ex-espion, même s'il ne pourrait surement plus jamais l'accorder entièrement, de peur d'être trahit ou que cette personne s'enfuit, dégoûté par ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances de cet été.

Flashback :

« -Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry Potter ? »

L'ex-mangemort chercha rapidement une réponse plausible et dit :

« -Il est dans la chambre. »

Harry faillit crier suite à la « trahison », mais se retint suite au regard noir de Severus qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre avec Dumby.

«-Il est tombé pas loin des cachots et je n'ai pas trouvé d'intérêt à l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ayant les potions requises. expliqua Severus

-Vous n'en avez pas vu l'intérêt ? demanda suspicieusement le directeur de Poudlard. Vous savez, le meurtre, même sur les élèves, est interdit.

-La blessure était profonde, il perdait beaucoup de sang. J'ai préféré qu'il salisse mon salon plutôt que de recevoir des réprimandes suite à l'amputation ou à la mort du survivant. répondit sarcastiquement Severus. »

Fin du flashback.

''Il a dit que j'avais salis sont salon. Mais dans quel sens le pensait-il ? Parlait-il du sang ou sait-il pour ma honte ? S'il sait, il va tout dire ! Je ne veux pas voir cet air dégoûté dans les yeux de tout le monde !,,

Harry courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue. Il toqua à la porte, attendit que Rogue dise « entrez » et entra. Il alla vers Severus à pas de course, avec un air plus que furieux, presque rageux, et dit, plutôt cria :

« -Vous savez ! »

'''Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Parce que si je sais quelque chose, je sens que je vais être encore le dernier au courant. Bon, reste sérieux mon petit Sevy. Réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir ?,,,

« -Qu'est-ce que je sais Monsieur Potter ? demanda Rogue

-Arrêtez ! Je sais que vous savez ! dit Harry avec hargne.

-Peut-être, mais si vous ne me dites pas ce que je sais, malgré mon intelligence supérieur, je ne peux pas le deviner, pour ça allez voir le professeur Trelawney. ajouta le professeur de potion

-Vous êtes au courant pour mes vacances au privet drive. dit le survivant

-Oui, je sais que vous avez été battu. Mais pourquoi vous mettez vous dans cet état pour ça ? Vous le saviez déjà. A moins qu'il y ai quelque chose que vous ne m'ayez pas dite ? demanda l'ex-espion »

''Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il sait vraiment ? Peut-être que je me suis emporté un peu trop vite. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.,,

Harry sortit de l'appartement du professeur en courant, ne sachant plus ou aller ni quoi faire.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? il faut absolument que je saches, sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'aider.,,,

Le maître des potions alla donc à la recherche de celui-qui-a-vaincu. Il le trouva sous un saul pleureur. Il avait l'air en plein débat intérieur.

« -Monsieur Potter, je penses que vous me cachez quelque chose et j'aimerais bien que vous me le disiez par vous-même. dit Severus »

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

« -Vous savez très bien que si ce n'est pas vous qui me le dites, je le découvrirais tout seul. Je ne vous jugerez pas, vous le savez. »

''Devrai-je lui dire ? Il va avoir honte de moi, il va être dégoûté, il va s'enfuir. Non ! Arrête Harry ! Dit lui ! Il l'a dit, il ne te jugera pas. Fais lui confiance !,,

« -Bon d'accord, je vais vous le dire. dit alors le survivant

-Allez-y, prenez votre temps. ajouta Severus calmement

-D'accord. Alors, vous savez que mon oncle m'a battu et que l'on m'a plus que sous-nourrit lors de mes vacances. expliqua Harry prudemment

-Oui. dit le professeur de potion pour montrer à celui-qui-a-survécu qu'il l'écoutait

-Et bien… »

* * *

**A suivre...**

Les révélations sont dans la prochain chapitre :D J'espère que ce petit "chapitre de transition" vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà un autre petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. S'il reste des fautes, j'en suis désolé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 4

''J'espère qu'il ne va pas me rejeter. J'ai peur de lui dire. Bon aller, je me lance. Je vais y arriver.,,

« -C'est encore mon oncle, il ne m'a pas que battu et mal-nourrit, il m'a violé aussi. dit-il »

'''Comment a-t-il osé ? Maltraité un enfant, c'est déjà horrible, mais alors violer son neveu ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais même faire pire ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir, ça c'est sûr ! Je vais l'étriper et le pendre avec ses boyaux ! Bon, calme toi, tu lui réglera son compte plus tard, d'abord, occupe-toi de Ha…Potter.,,,

Comme Severus ne répondait pas et n'avait aucune réaction, Harry se mit à pleurer et dit :

« -J'ai si honte, tout est de ma faute. Je suis sûr que je vous dégoûte maintenant. Si vous voulez, je ne viendrais plus vous dérangez, mais ne le dites pas s'il-vous-plait. »

L'ex-mangemort s'approcha de celui-qui-a-survécu et expliqua calmement :

« -Non, Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ton oncle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et, non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, c'est ton oncle qui me dégoûtes. Et le deal tient toujours. Encore plus maintenant que je sais. Et je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. »

Le survivant regardait l'ex-espion avec de gros yeux et la bouche ouverte, choqué du fait que Severus l'ai tutoyé et dit, ou plutôt essaya de dire :

« -Vous…vous…vous

-Oui, monsieur Potter, je vous ai tutoyé. compléta le maître des potions

-Merci. dit Harry plus calmement. Merci pour tout. »

Celui-qui-a-vaincu fit enfin son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Il avait même les yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat sincère et cela réchauffa le cœur de la chauve-souris des cahots.

Quelques jours plus tard.

''Je me sens bien mieux maintenant que je l'ai dit à quelqu'un. Il ne m'a pas rejeté, je crois que je suis heureux, c'est une sensation étrange, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas ressentis, j'espère que ça va durer.,,

'''Bon Ha…Potter à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, c'est déjà ça. Mais c'est bientôt les vacances, est-ce qu'il doit retourner dans sa famille moldu ? D'habitude, non, mais Dumbledore compte faire des travaux. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il dise au moins qu'il ne veut pas y aller, qu'il dise au moins qu'il n'est pas nourrit. Dumby devrait comprendre, non ? Bon, il va falloir que je vois ça avec Har…Potter.,,,

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs tranquillement et seul comme toujours, quand il vit ses amis arriver avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. C'est là que le survivant se rendit compte que certaines personnes le regardaient avec dégoût et d'autre avec envie, c'était presque du désir.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que je rêve ou que je me monte la tête pour rien. Oui, ça doit être ça, ce n'est rien.,,

Ron arriva vers lui. Harry se dit que ça y est, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, comme avant, mais le roux le regarda avec dégoût et mépris même. Mais ce qu'Harry ne vit pas c'est la lueur de méchanceté qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Son « ami » lui dit alors hargneusement :

« -Alors sale chienne, ça te plaît de prendre des queues dans le cul !? J'espère que tu gagnes bien ta vie au moins ! Tu es tombé bien bas. Hey, Hermione ! Viens voir ton pote !

-Je ne suis pas ami avec ça ! Nous n'avons rien en commun, et surtout, moi, me faire défoncer le cul pour un peu de tune, c'est pas trop mon truc. Allez, viens chéri, on y va. dit-elle avant de rouler une galoche à Ron et qu'ils partent main dans la main avec des rires de fausset. »

Harry se sentit défaillir, comment pouvait-on lui faire ça après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Comment ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis pouvaient-ils être aussi méchants envers lui ? Il ne voyait qu'une solution. Ils savaient. Mais comment ? Il avait dû être trahit, encore une fois. Il partit en courant. Il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni où aller mais il s'en fichait, il en avait l'habitude. Il voulait juste partir de cet enfer.

Severus qui avait tout vu, suivit Harry en courant. Quand-il le retrouva, il était en sang et en pleurs.

'''C'est horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait, comment peut-on se prétendre ami avec quelqu'un et l'abandonner au moment où il en a le plus besoin mais surtout, comment peut-on le détruire alors qu'il commençait seulement à se reconstruire ? Même mes serpentards sont moins vils !,,,

Quand le survivant entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, il releva la tête. La vue de son maître des potions, le mit dans une rage folle. Il se relava et hurla, écumant de rage :

« -Comment avez-vous pu ?! Je vous faisais confiance ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous croire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Un vil serpent ! Vous…

-Silence ! Maintenant Potter, vous allez m'écouter et vous calmer ! Je n'ai rien dit si c'est ce que vous pensez ! Et oui, je suis un serpentard, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais forcément trahir votre confiance. Répondit Severus « légèrement » énervé

-Hum… Euh… Désolé professeur… je … je me suis un peu précipité, je … je… ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas que… euh… bégaya le survivant

-Ce n'est rien monsieur Potter, j'ai compris, il va juste falloir régler ce problème et comprendre pourquoi vos soi-disant amis vous ont fait ça. le coupa le professeur Rogue

-Oui, merci professeur. dit Harry calmement

-Au fait, monsieur Potter, j'ai un autre problème à régler avec vous, mais d'abord il faut vous soigner. ajouta le maître des potions

-Ah bon ? Lequel ? demanda le brun, ayant cure de se faire soigner ou pas »

* * *

**A suivre...**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.


	6. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur: **pour petit rappel et pour une meilleur compréhension de l'histoire:

«...» conversation

''...,, pensées de Harry

'''...,,, pensées de Severus

''''...,,,, pensées de Dumbledore

S'il reste des fautes, j'en suis désolé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 5

''Encore un problème ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudis ? Je suis comme un tue-mouche, je les attire les problèmes. Bon, vu la tête que fait Sev…Rogue, c'est pas gagné.,,

Arrivé dans les appartements du maître des potions, celui-ci soigna les blessures du jeune brun et lui dit :

« -Bon, je suppose que vous devez être de savoir ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Oui ! dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Je suis impatient comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

-D'accord. Alors, je sais que durant les vacances qui vont arrivez, normalement, vous restez à Poudlard et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Mais, le problème, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore compte faire faire des travaux dans le château durant les vacances prochaines donc personne ne pourra y loger. expliqua Severus

-Quoi !? s'écria Harry. Mais je vais aller où moi du coup ? Il ne peut pas les faire plus tard les travaux ? supplia presque le survivant

-Calmez-vous Potter ! Je disais donc, vous ne pouvez pas aller chez votre oncle, je pense que vous ne l'accepterez pas et je ne le permettrai pas de toute façon. Donc, je pense qu'il serait préférable de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore à propos de vos conditions de vie au privet drive. continua Severus

-Mais … mais… Non ! Il est hors de question que je lui dise quoique ce soit ! s'emporta Harry

-Monsieur Potter, un peu de calme je vous prie ! Je n'ai pas dis qu'il fallait tout lui dire, mais au moins lui parler de votre malnutrition et si vous le voulez des coups, mais ça, c'est à vous de voir. Expliqua Severus calmement, presque comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans

-Gnagnagnagna… grommela Harry

-Pouvez-vous dire clairement ce que vous pensez plutôt que de marmonner dans votre barbe ? demanda le professeur des potions

-Bon, d'accord, j'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais pourriez-vous venir avec moi s'il-vous-plait ? demanda le survivant, suppliant avec exactement la même tête que le chat potté

-Si vous voulez monsieur Potter. dit Rogue, légèrement ému par la mimique plus que ridicule de l'élu, pour il ne savait quelle raison

-Merci beaucoup professeur, on y va quand vous voulez ! s'écria le survivant »

''J'espère qu'il ne veut pas y aller maintenant, j'espère qu'il ne veut pas y aller maintenant,…,,

'''Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.,,,

«-Alors, allons-y monsieur Potter. dit Severus en se retenant de rire devant la mine défaite de celui-qui-a-vaincu

-Oh ! Bon, d'accord, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. dit le survivant sans se douter qu'il disait les pensées de son professeur »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Severus dit le mot de passe à la gargouille, ils montèrent et entrèrent lorsque Dumbledore les y invita. Il leur montra deux fauteuils, mais seul Harry s'y installa, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du maître des potions et il ne voulait pas égayer les soupçons sur sa nouvelle relation avec l'élu. Dumbledore dit alors :

« -Bonjour Severus ! Bonjour Harry ! Un bonbon au citron ?

-Euh … Non … Non merci professeur. déclina le survivant tout comme l'ex-mangemort »

'''Bizarre, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette Dumby. Il est étrange, comme si on venait de lui retirer son masque. Mais bon, je suis fatigué, je me fais vieux et mon ancien statut d'espion m'a sûrement rendu parano.,,,

''Il me regarde étrangement le professeur Dumbledore je trouve. C'est le stress qui me donne cette impression je pense.,,

«-Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Harry et pourquoi le professeur Rogue t'accompagne ? demanda Dumbledore avec un éclat étrange dans les yeux, presque sournois

-Euh … hum… je … je suis venu vous parler des … des vacances prochaines. Et … hum … le pro … professeur Rogue … hum … euh … m'accompagne … euh … parce que … euh … je … je … lui ai demandé. Bégaya le survivant

-D'accord Harry et tu peux me parler librement tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. dit Dumbledore

''''Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et si je te mange, ça ne sera pas comme tu le penses.,,,,

« -Et pourquoi as-tu demandé à ton professeur de potion de t'accompagner ? ajouta-il »

''''Oui, ça je me le demande bien, eux qui se détestaient avant peuvent-ils s'apprécier maintenant ? Ça gâcherai tous nos plans, à moins que… Ou, peut-être que je fais des conclusions hâtives. Posons-leur les bonnes questions et nous le saurons mon amour.,,,,

* * *

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est un petit chapitre en quelque sorte c'est un chapitre de transition.

Petit rappel pour la compréhension de l'histoire:

«...» conversation

''...,, pensées de Harry

'''...,,, pensées de Severus

''''...,,,, pensées de Dumbledore

_italique _la "voix" dans la tête de notre vieux fou citronné

S'il reste des fautes, j'en suis désolé.

Ah, et, pour répondre à certaines questions, oui les phrases de Dumbledore sont un peu ambigus, oui il parlait bien d'Harry et non "mon amour" n'est pas Harry (heureusement, mais ça vous le découvrirez plus tard :D). Oh et pour ce qui en ai de la responsabilité de Dumby dans le comportement de Ron et Hermione, je ne dirais rien, vous le découvrirez par vous même dans les chapitres à venir. ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Isn't love the strongest feeling?**

Chapitre 6

« -Je … j'ai de … demandé au … au professeur Rogue de … de m'accompagner pour … pour m'épauler en … en quelque sorte. répondit l'élu

-Vous épauler pourquoi ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard

-Pour … pour vous parler de … de mon … mon oncle. Bégaya le brun

-Votre oncle ? Pourquoi ? continua de questionner le vieux fou

-Parce que … euh … à cause des … des vacances … pro … prochaines. essaya vainement d'expliquer le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude

-Les vacances ? Pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore

-Euh … Car, il me semble que je ne pourrais pas rester au château pendant les vacances suite à des travaux. expliqua Harry qui prenait du courage grâce au regard du maître des potions posé sur lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai et quel est le rapport avec ton oncle Harry ? demanda-t-il

-Euh … Et bien, c'est parce que je suppose que vous voulez que je retourne au 4 privet drive. Mais j'aimerai savoir s'il n'y a pas un autre endroit où je pourrai aller. dit le survivant

-Non, Harry, il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où tu peux aller. Tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, mais c'est que je ne peux pas. expliqua Dumby calmement

-Mais … mais …

-Dites-lui monsieur Potter. le coupa le professeur des potions »

''''Qu'est-ce qu'il doit nous dire ? C'est étrange tout ça ! En plus ils ont l'air de s'être beaucoup rapproché, ce n'est pas bon ça. Ça n'aurai pas dû se passer comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire mon amour ?! _Calme toi mon cœur, on va trouver et on aura la vie qu'on a toujours voulu. Et tu rachèteras enfin ta faute._ D'accord, écoutons ce qu'il va dire.,,,,

« -D'accord professeur. Alors … euh … »

* * *

**A suivre...**

Des révélations dans le prochain chapitre. :D


End file.
